happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paw and Order
'''Paw And Order '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Paws Featuring * Otus * Crafty * Pierce * Lifty & Shifty * Derpsie Appearances * Showers Plot Paws walks past a police station, where she spots a Help Wanted sign by the window. She imagines herself being a cop during a high-speed police chase. Excitedly, she runs into the police station and meets Otus at the front desk. He initially declines to let her join the force because she has no resume or experience. But then she claims she can stop crime. Otus decides to give her a chance. Donning a police uniform, Paws patrols the streets in search of a crime to stop. A burglar alarm goes off, coming from a recently robbed clothing store. Crafty walks out wearing her new pink dress. Paws approaches her, telling Crafty to put her hands in the air. She manages to lock Crafty's hands in cuffs before witnessing another crime. Pierce is now shown painting graffiti on the store's wall. Paws orders him to stop, but he simply sprays paint on her glasses and makes a run for it. Paws begins to wipe her glasses clean, but is pushed over when Lifty and Shifty run past her. She drops her glasses on the ground and blindly tries to locate them. Lifty and Shifty drive off in their getaway van with bags of stolen dollar bills, some of which fly out of the back. Crafty tries to pick them up in spite of her cuffed hands. Derpsie is having a barbecue in her backyard when Lifty and Shifty pass by. The bills that land in her yawn get touched by sparks from her grill, setting the grass aflame. Derpsie grabs her hose and attaches it to a nearby fire hydrant. Alas, she is unable to control the hose, sending a blast of water through Crafty. Lifty and Shifty notice they're losing their money, so they turn their van around, spiraling out of control because of the bills that end up covering the windshield. They crash into Pierce just as he was about to vandalize another wall. The paint on Paws' glasses was washed out during the mishap. Derpsie happens to pick them up and lend them back to her. Paws marches back into the police station to show Otus the criminals she caught, placing Crafty's severed hands and parts of Pierce, Lifty and Shifty on their desk. Meanwhile, Derpsie visits the fire department and asks Showers for a job, using her mishap with the fire hydrant as experience. Deaths # Crafty is blasted to bits by the hydrant's water. # Lifty, Shifty and Pierce die in the crash. Trivia * This is the first episode to show Crafty's new design. * The title is a pun on Law and Order. * There is a wallpaper with the same title. The creator had thoughts about making the episode, but had no idea of the plot at the time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes